Christmas With The Nordics
by ILoveTheBeatles1234
Summary: A little story having to do with Christmas and the Nordics!


I sat on the couch of the small house I lived in and looked at my Christmas tree. It wasn't very big, but not super small either. I had decorated it with colorful lights, some sparkily red stuff, ornaments and, of course, a star on top. There were only a couple presents under it. I lived alone, and I usually didn't celebrate Christmas with anyone. The only presents that were under there was a couple presents I had bought for some of my close friends. I was interrupted from my thoughts when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and say it was Mathias, one of my friends.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Lucy! Guess what you're going to do?" He said, sounded excited about something. 'Oh God. What does he want me to do now?' I thought to myself. He was always getting me to do strange things with him. Like one time, I made me go Mini-horse shopping with him. Then he made me go to the zoo to give giraffes ice cream. "What am I going to do?" I asked, wondering what 'wonderful' idea he could have.  
>"You're going to come to our place to celebrate Christmas!" He said. "Okay, fine. I'll come over Christmas."<br>"You didn't really have a choice anyway. If you wouldn't come over, we were just going to kidnap you anyway!" He said.  
>"That's great. Now I have to worry about my best friend kidnapping me while I sleep!" I said, laughing.<br>"Hahaha! Well, I'll see you tomorrow."  
>"Wait! Christmas is tomorrow?" I asked, looking at my calender. I didn't realize it was already Christmas Eve.<br>"Yeah! You didn't know that?" He asked, sounding suprised.  
>"I guess I just forgot! But I'll talk to you later, Mathias. Bye." I said, hanging up. "Wow. I can't believe that it's Christmas Eve." I said to myself. I haden't really made a big deal out of Christmas since I moved out on my own. I haden't lived with my parents since I was 16. They were always fighting, and yelling. Finally, I couldn't take it. So I moved out and haven't talked to them since then. That was 4 years ago. They probably ended up getting a divorce.<br>"I shouldn't think about that. I'll just get myself depressed! It's Christmas Eve! I should be happy right now!" I said to myself. I stopped thinking about that and turned on the television. I flipped channels for a minute until I saw something good to watch. It was a Christmas movie I had seen a thousand times. I spent the rest of the night watching the movie.

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucy! Wake up!"  
>"Yeah! Come on Luce! It's time to have fun!" I opened my eyes and saw Tino, Mathias, Lukas, Berwald, and Emil standing in my living room "I'm up, I'm up. What time is it?" I asked, yawning. "It's 7 am. Mathias was excited about Christmas and woke us all up about an hour ago. Then he made us all come here to get you." Lukas said, sounding annoyed he was woken up by the Dane. "Why did you wake me up so early? But, whatever. Stay in here. I'm going to go get ready." I said. I got off the couch and made my way to the bathroom. I guess I had fallen asleep last night while watching movies. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair, then went in my room to get dressed. I put on a pair of jeans, a red shirt and white stripped long-sleeved shirt, and slipped on my black boots. I walked out to my living room to see the boys crowded around my tree.<br>"Why do you have such a small tree? And you only have a few presents under the tree!" Tino said. "I don't really make a big deal out of Christmas. But I did get presents for all of you." I said.  
>"Let's take them to our house and we can open them there." Emil said.<br>"Okay. Everyone, grab your present." I said. We all grabbed the presents, and walked outside, and into the snow. The boys only lived down the street from me, so we just walked there.

"Wow. You guys must really like Christmas." I said when I walked into there house. They had decorated there house with lights, and in there living room was a huge Christmas tree. It was almost as tall as the ceiling, and was decorated with colorful lights, sparkily beads, ornaments, and anything else you could think of that goes on a Christmas tree. "Tino and Mathias get really excited about Christmas." Lukas said.  
>"That really doesn't suprise me." I said. I really enjoyed talking to Lukas, even though he didn't talk very much. "Come on guys! Let's open our presents!" Tino said, dragging me by my hand towards the Christmas tree, with a mountain of presents under it. I put the presents I had bought for them with the rest of the presents. "Here Mathias. This one is yours." I said, handing him the present wrapped in colorful wrapping paper with snowmen on it. He quickly grabbed it out of my hands and started unwrapping it. "You got me beer! Yes! Thank you!" He said, hugging me, then opening the beer and drinking it.<br>"Here's one for you, Tino." I handed Tino his neatly wrapped large present. "It's kind of heavy." He stated. He shook it a little bit, and it barked.  
>"Did that box just bark?" Asked Berwald. "Is it a dog?" Tino asked, opening the box to reveal a cute little fluffy white puppy.<br>"Awwww! She's so cute!" He said, hugging his new puppy.  
>"I'm glad you like her. Here's yours, Lukas." I said and handed him the box. I really wasn't sure what to get him, because he never shows any emotion. "Thank you Lucy. This is something I've wanted to read for a while." He said. I had gotten him some Norwegian book that looked interesting.<br>The boys had all opened there presents, and were were all sitting in the living room, drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies. Mathias was drinking his beer, Lukas was reading his book, and everyone was just having agood time. "Lucy! We forgot to give you your present!" Tino said suddenly. "You guys didn't have to get me a present, you know." I told him.  
>"I know. But we figured that since you were getting us presents, we should get you a present too! I would feel bad if you didn't get anything for Christmas!" He said, hanging me a small messily wrapped box. I opened it up, and there was a box. I opened the box, and saw a necklace. It had a heart charm on it with my name engraved on it.<br>"Wow. Thank you guys!" I said, smiling as I hugged all of them, thanking them. I took it out of the box and put it around my neck. We spent the rest of the day watching Christmas movies, eating candy, and we even had a huge snowball fight out side. "You know guys, this has probably been the best Christmas I've ever had." I said, a huge smile plastered on my face. I loved these guys, and I have no idea what I'd do with out them!


End file.
